


Stuck in the Elevator

by kamirocks (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has a panic attack......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Elevator

Being stuck in an elevator isn’t quite fun however much Michael would say it is. But this time they all learned, it really wasn’t nice to be stuck in such a tight space with absolutely nothing to calm down a hyperventilating Calum. It was an incident they really hoped that it never repeats itself. Because Calum having a panic attack in the elevator surrounded by three panicking friends was not so much fun after all.  
———-  
Calum doesn’t have panic attacks on daily basis. Rarely, he would experience one. And it would always be at uncomfortable place and an uncomfortable time. Take today for example. They were all very tired. The handful of interviews and a few meet and greets had taken the energy out of all of them. They all just wanted to crash in bed. Well, that was the plan but it wasn’t quite what happened. Instead, they found themselves being stuck in the elevator.  
———-  
It was one of the hotels Calum hated staying in but had no other choice. They had just walked in the lift when suddenly it jerked forward before stopping completely.  
“Uh oh” Ashton said.  
“Did it just stop?” Calum asked looking around frantically.  
“Yup” Luke nodded.  
“Well that’s fun but I really wanted to go sleep” Michael said.  
“Shit… Shit…” Calum muttered as he started punching every buttons in hope to get the lift working.  
“Calum doing that won’t…” Michael was cut off by the elevator shaking a little sending them holding onto the rails for support, “help.” Michael said as the elevator stopped completely again.  
———  
Just then they heard the little announcement that people are working on getting the lift down again. No one noticed Calum slipping down to sit on the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees. Rocking himself forward and backward, Calum was already letting the panic attack settle in. The boys hadn’t even noticed until they heard Calum’s mumblings and when they turned back, they found the boy far too lost in his panic attack.  
———  
“Calum?” Ashton asked.  
“We are going to be stuck here forever. We’ll die here. I’ll suffocate.” Calum mumbled, though he wasn’t making sense but the boys managed to understand what was going on.  
“Shit, panic attack?” Luke asked.  
“Not here, Cal. It’s not the place for a panic attack” Michael mumbled, as Ashton crouched down in front of Calum.  
“Hey, Cal. It’s okay. Nothing is going to happen. They are sending help soon. We’ll be out of here quick” Ashton tried comforting the boy. Michael moved forward too, trying to help Calum but as soon as he placed a hand on Calum’s shoulder, the boy flinched hardly.  
———  
“Hey… Hey… It’s alright. You’re fine. Nobody is touching you.” Ashton said.  
“Can’t… Breathe…” Calum gasped, hyperventilating.  
“Shit, Calum” Luke said as Calum coughed.  
“Alright, look at me. You’re fine. It’s okay. Just breathe. See, you can do it. Deep breathes, in and out. You’re doing perfect buddy” Ashton said.  
Calum lifted his head looking at Ashton as he tried copying Ashton’s breathing pattern while Luke and Michael held their breath in hope Calum rides out his panic attack.  
———-  
It took a few minutes but Calum managed to get his breathing and panic in control.  
“You okay?” Luke asked.  
Calum nodded as the rest of the boys sighed.  
“You scared us, Caly” Michael said.  
“Sorry” Calum croaked out.  
Ashton smiled as he leaned forward wiping out a few tears from Calum’s face that had escaped his eyes before pulling him in a hug.  
———  
The lift chose that moment only to move up making Calum tightened his arms around Ashton in fear. And just a few seconds later, the door opened to their floor.  
“Finally” Michael said leading the way out followed by Luke.  
Ashton helped Calum up, still wrapping an arm around Calum’s shoulder as they walked out.  
“I told you we’ll be out soon.” Ashton winked at Calum.  
“Thank you” Calum said, finally smiling.  
———  
Needless to say they all stayed in Calum’s room that night not sure whether it was to reassure Calum or themselves. But they just wanted to stay close to the boy that day. And let’s just say Calum preferred to use the stairs instead of the elevator the next day even if it was a struggle for his to get down so many floors. The boys also had a hard time getting downstairs by the stairs but none of them were prepared to relieve that experience again. None of them was a fan of being stuck in the elevator.  
———


End file.
